


Stuck in the Middle

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by The Office, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: This place is his home, so he’s not entirely sure why he applied and interviewed for another job in another city, or why he’s considering accepting the offer they gave him. It’s true, he hates a good portion of his co-workers, definitely hates his boss, and the pay isn’t that great, but there are a few redeeming qualities.Alec joins his side, placing his hands beside Magnus’ on the ledge, and a shiver runs down Magnus’ spine.Well,oneredeeming quality, at least.





	Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> One minute I was watching The Office, the next I was writing this. I told Carla I'd write an office AU, and this might not be exactly what either of us had in mind, but honestly I could write 100 different versions of these two in this setting, so I'm sure there will be more to come. :•)

“You have to be freezing out here.”

Footsteps sound from close behind, but Magnus doesn’t turn around, instead waiting for his best friend to come to him. A smile curls on his lips when Alec sits in the chair beside him with a pizza box and two beers in hand. He’s never been much of a beer drinker, but he supposes he’ll sacrifice his dignity just for tonight.

Alec’s tie is just a little bit loose around his neck, the black matching his pants and contrasting nicely with his light blue shirt. Overall his style tends to be on the plain side, the same clothes in different solid colors, but it makes him look professional in Magnus’ opinion. If anything, they balance each other out. (He’s still on a mission to get Alec to wear eyeliner. One day.)

“You underestimate the size of my heart, Alexander,” he says, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. “It warms me on the coldest of nights.” 

Of course it’s a lie. He is actually freezing, but Alec’s laugh is just a little bit squeaky and completely adorable, and that’s enough to make his blood run hotter. 

Magnus came up here about 20 minutes ago, sick of listening to Lorenzo’s horrible jokes and the forced laughter from the rest of his co-workers. It’s become a bit of a habit for both him and Alec. The office can be a bit overwhelming at times, not because of the work– that’s  _nothing_ – but because of the people in it. 

Their boss, Russell, is a complete ass. Just last week he forced them to sit in on an hour long meeting in which he requested dating advice. As it turned out, the woman he was after was Aline’s mother, which of course earned him a nice kick in the balls that he was too proud to report to HR. Magnus and Alec took her out to Hunter’s Moon that night and took turns buying rounds until they were all so plastered they ended up stumbling back to the office and passing out on the couch in the lobby.

Magnus had woken up with his head resting on Alec’s chest. It was a decent morning, despite the inevitable pounding headache and unrelenting nausea. 

“I’ve never underestimated that,” Alec replies, his voice unexpectedly soft. 

Magnus ignores the jump that his pulse does at the sound, unwilling to indulge himself. The world is almost silent, only the slight trace of music from the office party below stopping it from being perfect. Alec holds out one of the beer cans and Magnus takes it, smiling in thanks. 

“I was thinking of pulling another prank on Jace this week,” Alec says, breaking their little bubble of peaceful quiet. Magnus raises an eyebrow and turns in his chair, resting his chin on his hand as he listens. “He was talking about how his drawers being jammed would be a stupid prank and wouldn’t piss him off the other day, so of course now I have to give it a try.” 

“Of course,” Magnus nods, just a hint of sarcasm in his reply, and Alec narrows his eyes at him.

“Actually, now that I think about it, maybe it’d be better to try that out on someone else. See how it goes.” Magnus tilts his head, grin spreading across his face as Alec exaggerates a devious expression. 

“You probably shouldn’t have told me if that’s your plan,” Magnus says, shaking his head in faux disappointment. “I expected better from you, Lightwood.” 

“God,” Alec sighs, throwing his head back in sorrow, “how could I be so foolish?”

“Please keep your day job,” Magnus laughs out. “Acting is not your forte.” 

“I’ll remember you said that when I’m famous,” Alec replies gravely. 

They fall back into their silence, and Magnus takes a long sip of his beer before setting it on the rooftop and standing up. He moves to the edge, looking out over the parking lot below. It isn’t the most beautiful view by any means, but he finds comfort in this place, in the parking spot he pulls into every morning, in the smell of coffee that wafts through the office in the morning, in the sleepy grins and unimpressed eye rolls that he and Alec share as the days drag on. 

This place is his home, so he’s not entirely sure why he applied and interviewed for another job in another city, or why he’s considering accepting the offer they gave him. It’s true, he hates a good portion of his co-workers, definitely hates his boss, and the pay isn’t that great, but there are a few redeeming qualities. 

Alec joins his side, placing his hands beside Magnus’ on the ledge, and a shiver runs down Magnus’ spine. 

Well,  _one_  redeeming quality, at least. 

“Hey,” Alec says, his voice low, “here.” 

Magnus turns to see him shrugging out of his jacket and opens his mouth to protest, but Alec shoots him a glare before he can get the words out. He moves closer, steps slow and careful, and the world seems to stop spinning as he reaches his arms around Magnus to drape the jacket over his shoulders. 

Magnus expects the moment to pass, like they always seem to. They’ve been in this stasis for so long that he’s convinced himself they’ll never get out of it, that they’ll always be stretched out, fingers just millimeters from touching but never quite closing the distance. 

But Alec doesn’t move away. Instead, he keeps a firm grip on the lapels, his thumbs brushing across the fabric nervously. 

“Don’t go.”

Magnus isn’t cold anymore. He looks into Alec’s eyes, shocked into silence by the sudden intensity that greets him. He can’t move, can’t speak, can’t  _breathe_. He’s at Alec’s mercy, and it’s exactly where he wants to be. 

“Don’t take the job, and don’t leave. I know it’s not fair for me to ask, to even assume that this isn’t one-sided, but I need you here, because...”

He trails off, swallowing thickly, and Magnus watches the way his cheeks flush a darker pink, a mixture of the cold and whatever other emotions are swirling around in his chest. Magnus understands what it’s like to be voiceless, terrified, teetering on the edge between undying happiness and complete despair. 

“Because?” he prompts, lifting his hands to rest on Alec’s chest.

Alec sucks in a deep breath, his eyes dropping down to Magnus’ hands for a moment before moving back up to meet his eyes. 

“I’m in love with you,” he confesses, his heart hammering underneath Magnus’ fingertips, “and I’m sorry if that’s weird for you to hear, but I had to say it at least once, in case you decide to go and I never see you again. I just...I love you, and I’m sorry for using this to try to get you to stay, but I’m hoping that you’ll forgive me and-”

Magnus kisses him, his hand sliding up his chest to cup his neck. Alec’s grip tightens on the lapels of his jacket and he pulls him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His nose is cold as it brushes against Magnus’ cheek, but he couldn’t care less. This is everything he’s wanted for years, and there’s nothing in the world that could ruin it now. 

“I love you, too, you asshole,” he says as soon as they pull back, breathless and elated. 

“Hey,” Alec breathes out in mock offense, leaning back slightly to meet Magnus’ eyes. He lifts a hand to his cheek. “You love me?”

Magnus smiles and kisses him again, slower this time, savoring the slight chap of his lips and the uncontrollable grin of his own. 

“Alexander,” he sighs, deliriously happy, “yes.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says without a hint of sincerity the next morning, his phone pressed to his ear. “I’m going to have to decline your offer.” 

He meets Alec’s gaze as he hangs up, grinning widely as he leans back in his chair. Across the office, Jace curses loudly as he pulls desperately at his desk drawers, which mysteriously seem to only be opening a quarter of the way. 


End file.
